Star Wars: The Perished Flame
by Joseph McClintock
Summary: Shisu, a world of ice and misery. It is this haven of evil where Jason Hal lives, a young man with a dream to leave his barren homeworld. However, his life will forever change when he crosses paths with a mysterious hooded woman and into the southern forest. Just what kindnof evil awaits him deep inside?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

This story was originally typed in a word document. a lot of the things such as indentations and _italics_ didn't really transfer well here, so I had to make some changes. I apologize if it looks like a mess. other than that please enjoy what you read.

A long time ago in galaxy far, far away….

 **STAR WARS**

 **THE PERISHED FLAME**

 **The JEDI, protectors of peace and advocates of the former Republic, have been completely wiped out by the sinister GALACTIC EMPIRE. SURVIVORS of the GREAT JEDI PURGE are all scattered throughout the far corners of the galaxy, hiding from the reign of the Emperor and his terrifying Supreme Commander, DARTH VADER.**

 **ONE SURVIVOR, has hidden on the thinly populated snow planet SHISU outside of IMPERIAL CONTROL. She is on her own quest to becoming a Warrior, a quest that is guided by THE FORCE**

 **Meanwhile, Jason Hal, a young native of SHISU, struggles with his family's poor lifestyle. One day, Jason's Father discovers a valuable RARE CRYSTAL while on his hunt. Jason hopes to sell such a Rare Artifact at any expense.**

 **Prologue**

It had been too long since I let go of my hands from the cold handles of my small speeder, as I can finally see the small trading town off in the horizon. The blankets of the Shisu snow are harsh and fierce as ever, but I was told that Hoth was even worse. I do not know of Hoth, because Shisu was all that my life knew. And if this stone was as valuable as my father said, then maybe, just maybe I might get to know what life outside of Shisu may be. But I know that'll never happen. Because the people of Shisu are too terrified of the so called evil Galactic Empire and renegade Rebel Alliance with their bloodshed and fighting. And I can't blame them either. I once saw the storm troopers and their brutal tactics against a family that was harboring rebels. I was only a small boy then, to see women and children gunned down without a second thought. This is what I fear. To die meaningless on this forsaken arctic.

It was then that I knew, that hiding on one remote planet does not guarantee freedom nor comfort in my mortality. For as long as we share this galaxy, there was no safe place to run away to. So then why am I betting everything on one single stone? Because of wealth, or rather the possibility of wealth as father might suggest. But wealth regardless. Wealth that grants one power and privilege. The true keys to the galaxy. These are the things I yearned for as I gaze upon the small trading town off in the horizon covered in the this hell frozen rain.

 **Chapter 1**

It never ceases to amaze me. But I forget how crowded this town can be despite being only a few kilometers in diameter. Just how many people come to Shisu of their own free will? It's not like me, my family, nor any of the other locals like it here. So why? It's because of the Imperial's lack of reign of this territory. Not that the empire can't claim it, they could if they wanted to. It's just… what's there to value of Shisu? This planet has no value. It has everything from unprofitable resources, dangerous indigenous creatures, and strong weather. The only people who truly value this world are the criminals, gangsters, and smugglers who hide from the empire. And to add to this mess they brought their way of life as well.

It agonizes me every time I come to sell merchandise that I have to keep one hand on my holster, the other on my bag of wares, and my eyes behind the back if my head. The Shisu trading port has become nothing more than a haven for thieves. So much that I had to leave behind my speeder in the outskirts so that it wouldn't get stolen. Yet despite all this precaution, I still feel unprepared of what's to come.

I stopped at a small intersection, where a large number of humanoids gathered stopping the flow of traffic. All I could see was a large swarm of people pushing, shoving and yelling at each other. I kept my distance as I tried to deduce what was happening. Yet all I could infer was a riot. One of them emerged from the swarm walking away so casually. It was a Rodian, a scaled alien species with large black eyes and a shoot-first attitude. I stood in front of him hoping to get an explanation to this event.

"Excuse me," I called out, gaining his attention. "What's going on? What is all this?"

"Turn back," He said in his native language. "The gangs are battling. The blood of three men have already been soaked on that road." And with that he walked away vanishing from the violence. Despite my ramblings and cynicism, I still find it pretty difficult to accept something like this as normal. Especially when I'm face to face with it. Mindless brawling and bloodshed. Over what above all else?

It doesn't seem the crowd has any intention of simmering down. A detour would be the more appropriate alternative. So that's what I did. A left turn into a dark abandoned ally way to divert my path from the threat of danger, despite being so prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There it stood. The vertical two story structure built with bricks of ice and plated metal, along with all the other similar structures. But this one was special. This is where I come to sell the scrap that my father collects during the tribe's hunt. I placed a hand in my pocket to make sure it was still there. Twiddling between my fingers was the white crystal that my father found in a cave. He seemed so desperate when he returned home with it. I had asked him what was so special about it, it's not like crystals aren't valuable or anything, they can be sold for decoration for a good price. But decorations none the less. So what is it about this one? What makes father so sure that this gem would be the key? I guess I'm about to find out. I made my way to the front door of the shop.

"GULUBI WARES," The door sign read. And with one swift push the door opened into a room full of junk placed on all kinds of shelves across the walls and on tables scattered across the shop. I walked towards the counter where Gulubi, a large slug like being, sat across behind a thick barrier of glass. "Ah, Jason Hal. What'll it be runt?" He said as usual.

I sat my bag on the counter and dumped out all the scraps of metal. They were parts to various things, such as vehicles, appliances, and even weapons.

"Useful parts, but useless objects," he said peering his judgmental slug eyes across my goods. "I don't even know why you keep bothering coming here, all you do is bring me garbage."

"You're the only one who buys from natives," I said. "Everyone else thinks I'm a criminal. I don't exactly have a choice."

"Maybe I need to reconsider my…. Investments," he said with a devious smile. "Six credits for the weapon components."

"That's too low!" I yelled. "You know those are the most valuable!"

"I know," he said laughing. "I thought you didn't exactly have a choice?"

This piece of scum. If I don't return with anything from this journey, then I know it'll upset father. To a point that he'll force me to give up on this dream. But I'm not ready to that, not yet at least.

"Fine," I complied. "But there's one more thing." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the clouded red stone. Small enough to hold between my thumb and finger, but big enough to leave an impression. It wasn't clear like glass nor pale like rocks. It was only clouded with red mist inside it's clear exterior. I think I know why father might have saw something of value with this gem. For in that cave he discovered a faint red flame hidden within a world of white snow and ice.

"How much for this?" I asked holding it in front of him. He moved his individual eyes closer to the glass, analyzing the crystal even further. Out of all the scraps and pieces, I have never seen Gulubi stare so intensely into something that I have brought. It really is valuable isn't it.

"Fifty credits. Final offer," he declared.

Fifty… fifty…

"Fifty? Really? You're fooling me aren't you?"

"I am most certainly not," He said smiling. Yet I wasn't having it.

"In you're not then why is it worth almost nine times the amount than weapon components? If that's the case then this crystal is worth a lot more, more than some bargain!"

"The crystal is just that my boy. Just a piece of decoration. It shouldn't matter to you what has value and what doesn't. You should only care about bringing me the items that give you income. Leave the prices to me."

"…forget it," I said retrieving my items to my bag. "I'll take the six credits for the components. I'll find business somewhere else."

"With who!" He shouted. "You know, I don't have to business with you. Without me you're nothing. Go find someone else to buy your garbage! And don't come back unless you want me to buy that crystal!"

And with that he brought down a metal grate closing his shop out of spite. Leaving me with only a few scarps of useless metal, six measly credits, and a faint red crystal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun was beaming it's last breath of the brightest light signifying the mid hour of the afternoon. If I hurry now I can reach the village before sunset as long as there are no distractions. At least that's what I had hoped for.

A robed figure, snooping around my speeder far away from the city. A common thief I presume. I aimed my blaster silently stepping closer and closer until I can get a better view of the figure.

"What do you think your doing." I said frightening the thief. "Step away with your hands up." The thief turned around with their arms raised. The thief had a very womanly figure despite being drenched in long black robes. And even though her hood covered her face, I could see her slim jawline, black lips, and pale white skin. I imagine that underneath that large garment was beautiful woman, like the ones highly valued at the brothels. Yet, there was something bizarre about this woman. Like a mystical aura surrounding her. I didn't like it. It left me unease with the same tension I'd feel from crossing paths with some dangerous thugs, yet she's just a single woman. I held the grip to my blaster firmly and stepped even closer.

"What are you doing out here? And why are digging through my things?"

She twisted her head looking around to her left and right, as if she was trying to see if it was only me and her in this remote area. She lowered both of her arms to her side while stepping further away from the speeder.

"I thought the vehicle was abandoned," she said calmly. Her voice was soft and fragile, suspiciously innocent even for a thief. "My apologies. I'm just desperate for some supplies."

"Are you armed?" I said walking slowly to my speeder. She opened her black robe revealing a strange black attire to show me the absence of weapons. Her clothes were familiar. Unlike the clothes of the people at the trading town, her black clothes reminded me of my grey clothes underneath my thick coat. The fabrics woven to a tribe. Traditional and practical.

"Are you from a village?" I asked lowering my blaster.

"No," She answered. "I'm not of this planet. I came here looking for parts from shops and merchants."

I see no hostility from this woman, yet I sense it. But is it fair for me to be holding up an unarmed woman? I holstered my blaster and opened my bag to her. "I'm a merchant," I said. "I might have what you're looking for."

"Oh my. It seems we were destined to meet,' She said smiling walking closer to me. I squatted down laying out the parts that I wasn't able to sell to Gulubi. The blacked robed woman came to her knees and looked upon them like a child watching mindlessly at pebbles. She looked up at me, and even though I still couldn't see the rest of her face, I knew that there existed disappointment.

"You… wouldn't happen to have anything more… impressive? Do you?"

We both stood up leaving the pieces on the snow floor. There was an awkward silence between us, as if I was lying to her.

"It's very expensive. I don't think you can afford it," I said.

"I have money," she replied. "Plenty of it at that. Can I see it? The item you hold."

Again, I sense no hostility within this woman. Her demeanor is not like the thugs nor is her speech mimic that of a con-artist either. She spoke the truth and nothing but that. So why was I afraid? Why do I feel like I stand to lose something?

"Please," she begged. What harm was there to be had? I pulled the crystal from my pocket and held it in front of her hoping to get a reaction. But her expression remained the same.

What's you're price?" She asked.

"How much do you got on you?" I said. She hesitated for moment, I already knew the answer and what the outcome was going to be.

"I can give you twenty imperial credits," she said.

"Forget about it," I said picking up my scraps off the ground.

"Wait!" She cried out. "How about we reconsider the deal?"

"Reconsider? About what! You don't have any money! How can you afford what I'm asking for!"

I seemed to have silenced the robed woman, she seemed rather desperate to get her hands on the crystal. It'd probably be best if I try to distance myself.

"…what do you want?" she asked. If she can't afford the impossible, then it's best that I demand something of equal value.

"Enough to get off this forsaken planet," I said bluntly. "Can you give me that?"

"No. But I can do this," she said waving two fingers in front of my head. "You will sell me the crystal for a price of twenty credits."

I had been saving credits for the past five years now, building stacks of those chips underneath my bed at home. The crystal was supposed to grant me that wish at a much faster pace. But in the end, it was just a stone. A stone that the value depends on each person. To me, it's meaningless. It's purpose is to bring me one step closer to my dream. And twenty credits doesn't sound like a bad offer. In the end, it still contributes to my dream none the less. To live my days away from Shisu.

"I will sell you the crystal for a price of twenty credits," I said. The exchange was made and soon she was off into the southern horizon. Where was she going? It doesn't matter now, I have what I wanted. So why does my head feel empty? I can't think of anything but only darkness and silence. Maybe the sky will clear thin void in my head. I lifted my head skyward at the single sun that blankets it's warm light all across Shisu. And next to the sun, was a single star that shined brightly than ever.

That's funny. Has there always been a star in broad daylight?

Without even realizing it the sky had changed almost instantly to orange. And the sun was beginning to barely touch the horizon.

How long was I standing here? What I'm doing here? I should be….. at home.

I jumped onto my speeder and made due west to my village. Hopefully I can return by nightfall with the last bit of remaining sun on my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Far, far to the west lies a sleeping village where the homes are made of small igloos that burrow far into the ground so that they hide within the white slopes of the snow. They spread far and distant from one another, but that doesn't mean that they are not close. I got off my speeder and covered it with a white tarp blending it's color to the falling ice and crawled my way through the small hidden hole that was my home.

Once inside I was welcome with space large enough to run around in and heat comfortable as the summer. My mother had gave birth to me here in this large underground home and it's here where I will live for the rest of my life. But I will not die here. I've made piece with that a long time ago.

"Welcome home Jason," said mother wryly. "You're father wants to speak to you."

Again?

My father was sitting at one end of the dinner table eating what looked to be a very disappointing bowl of soup. I guess today's hunt didn't go very well. I sat down perpendicular to him. He then tossed me his dinner.

"Eat," he said. "All this woman does is give me boiled sewer water."

I was hungry, but the smell of it pretty much killed my appetite. Yet he insisted anyways. He stared at me intensely as I struggled to eat the bland vegetables and drinking the foul soup water.

"You like it?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him the truth, mother no longer cares for his opinion. But to hear me say it, would probably break her. Yet I can't lie to hi either, on the account of this thin line that I am currently walking. My father leaned closer to me, as if looming over my shoulder.

"We could have much better food if you decide to start coming with us during the hunts instead of going out playing merchant every single day."

"What are talking about? The money I make from selling the scraps goes towards food."

"How much did you make today?" He questioned.

"….what?"

"HOW MUCH DID YOU MAKE!"

I froze, unable to speak. I glanced over at mother hoping to get a response. But she seems to be ignoring this, ignoring me.

"Don't look at her!" He said grabbing my jaw and aligning so that my eyes could meet with his. "This isn't about her. This is about you and your responsibility to the tribe. Now tell me, how much did you make today?"

"Thirteen! I made thirteen!" I shouted begging him to let me go. Yet he still held on.

"Five days ago when you sold that droid battery; you came home with five credits. I went to Gulubi's the day after and asked him how much he sold it to you. And do you want to know what he said?"

Was he asking me? Was he expecting an answer?

"Ten credits. He sold it to you for ten credits. And you gave this family five. And on top of that, I found your stuff hidden in your room." I could feel the grip of my father tighten, his fingers pushed against my teeth. I tried to pull away, but I forget how strong he is.

"Sharla! Check his bag! We'll see if this is just one big misunderstanding."

It wasn't, it was only a matter of time once they found out. What I had plan on doing. I just didn't think it'd happen so soon.

"Twenty-six," she said. What was the point of that? He already knew, so why go any further? He loosened his grip freeing my from his hand. I covered the bottom half of my mouth to quell the pain he inflicted upon me.

"This ends tonight," he said. "You're going to come clean. Why were you hiding that much money? What were you trying to accomplish?"

I guess I was bitter, because he wasn't happy with the look I was giving him.

"Answer me!"

"I want to leave Shisu!" I yelled silencing him. "… I hate it here. I hate this place. I want to live somewhere that isn't miserable."

My father stared at me. He wasn't angry anymore, but neither was he pleased. "Jason, I know it's not easy, life on Shisu. But we can't exactly go anywhere else."

"You're wrong!" I yelled. "I can leave! It's you that can't leave! All of the elders! Why? Why are you dragging us along with you? Did you even considered how Mother felt about all of this?"

"Alright then, fine. If you want to leave Shisu then you can start by returning the scraps and leaving my house!"

I was silenced. I didn't expect that, not from him.

"What are you waiting for?" he mocked. "Leave. Go and leave Shisu. And give me back the crystal you're at it."

The crystal! I…. I

"Where is it?" He questioned, irritated by the sight of my face.

"I… I…"

"What did you do with the crystal?" I closed eyes and clenched my fists. My muscles had tightened at the thought of what was to come. I hadn't realize it until this very moment…. That I had thrown away my dream, my father's dream, and my mother's dream.

"I sold it… for twenty credits…"

I didn't feel anything. Not a punch nor a slap. He didn't strike me. Was he… not angry? I opened my eyes only to see nothing but pure vexation.

"If you weren't my son. I would have strangled you to death. Leave, and never come back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Marcus, I need some place to stay," I begged out in the shivering cold.

Marcus Al was one of the youngest elders. He was only a teenager when the tribe first settled. And his life had continued that way ever since then. He had taken a liking to me, only because he saw my father as a brother and treated me as nephew. He was the only who had given me his full support since the very beginning. Marcus was the only light hidden within the darkness of Shisu.

"Come on in, be quiet though. Otherwise you'll wake up the wife and girl."

He had taken me into his son's room. A room he hadn't used in a very long time. It was an empty room, devoid of anything but a bed and a desk. He called it the guest room, but nobody believed in that.

"So what did you two argue about this time?" he asked sitting down beside the desk. What was there to say? I messed up.

"It was worse this time… he found the credits I was hiding. He actually disowned me."

"He's over reacting," he snickered. "Trust me, I've known him for very long time. Tomorrow morning, we'll just clear things up. Besides, it was my idea that you sneak money every now and then. All that happened was that you got caught. They still have that money. If you explain yourself they might let you keep it."

"That's not the point Marcus," I yelled out trying to hold back these feelings within me.

"Keep your voice down," he scolded. "What else happened?"

"…I told him that I hated Shisu. That I wanted to leave it all behind, and that it wasn't fair for mother to be here and endure it."

"Well of course he'd be angry at that," he said smiling.

"huh?" What does he mean by that?

"You think your dad came here by choice? Look around Jason. Everybody hates it here. You wanting to leave was obvious, and I guess he got mad cause you pointed it out."

"Pointed it out?" What was Marcus trying to tell me?

"Shisu, I know you may not believe in these kinds of things. But trust me, it exist."

"What does?"

"Evil," he said without breaking his smile. "This planet. It attracts evil things. And for the beings born on it are said to be of pure evil. We all thought that it meant the way of hardships here. But to me, how I see it: life born on Shisu are evil. And I guess when you told your father that you hated Shisu, he saw that the rumors were false. A native born in a world of evil, and he wants to leave."

I respect Marcus with all my heart. But this is getting… a bit strange. And straying far from the truth. This is the real world, where real things happen. There was definitely another definitive reason behind it.

"That wasn't all," I said drawing back Marcus's attention.

"My, what else did you do?" He teased.

"He brought a crystal that he wanted me to sell. Which I did… for twenty credits."

There was a sudden gasp of air. I looked over to Marcus who placed both of his hands over his mouth, trying to conceal… his laughter?

He laughed hysterically that he kneeled over as if he was about to die.

"What is so funny?" I said demanding. Marcus got right back trying to hold his breath and keeping a serious face but failing to do so.

"Your father gave you a Qixoni crystal… and you sold it for twenty credits!? No wonder the old man is mad at you. That stupid thing was priceless!"

Marcus continued to laugh exceedingly banging his hand against the table trying to contain his composure. So much that his wife Elena burst through the door with fury in her face.

"Marcus! Be quiet! We're trying to sleep!" She then looked over to me rather unsurprised by my presence. "Good evening Jason." She said exhaustively. Marcus then walked over to his wife with the biggest smile on his face and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Elena. You have got to hear the most funniest thing ever. Johnathan gave Jason a Qixoni crystal as a test. And he sold it for twenty credits!" He laughed even harder than the first time almost as if he was squealing like an animal. Meanwhile Elena just stood there wondering if her husband had gone mad.

"Marcus… I'm going back to bed. Laugh as much as you like. I don't care anymore."

Me and Marcus were alone again. My head now filled with questions. "Marcus. What did you mean by test?"

"If you had told me about the crystal sooner then I could have warn you about it," he said sitting back down, and reducing his laughing to meet giggles. "Qixoni crystals, believed to be super rare gems. You're father manage to obtain one during the Clone Wars. Although they were highly looked for by one certain group, a group we couldn't do business with. So he kept it as kind of a war medal. That thing is pretty much useless to anyone else though. Surprised you sold it to Gulubi for just twenty credits though. That thing could have gotten more than that."

Gulubi… "I didn't sell it to Gulubi," I whispered.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Gulubi was offering me fifty. He also banned me from the shop unless I sold it to him… but I ended up selling it to someone else."

"For just twenty? Who'd you sell it to?"

When I try to look back at what happened earlier today, all I can see was a dark aura surrounded silence. There was a sense of emptiness that appeared endless. And the more I thought about it. The more that I remembered of how much I was afraid standing right in front of her.

"Black robes… she wore long black robes..."

"What did she say?"

"I don't remember?"

"What did you say?" Now that was something that I remembered instantly.

"I will sell you the crystal for a price of twenty credits," I repeated. For some reason, me saying that was the only thing that was perfectly preserved in my memory. And it was the only thing that was I was absolutely sure was the truth. "That's… that's what I said to her."

Marcus leaned in closer to me, his smiling expression gone from his face. "Before you said that, did she do this to you?" He asked as he waved his two fingers across my head.

It had broken me. All of it returned to me as I had realized that I had been fooled

"I repeated what she said. I said what she wanted me to. Even after I refused to sell the crystal to her. She still managed to elude… Marcus… how did she do that?"

"I don't believe it," said Marcus in awe. "That woman was a Jedi."

Jedi. I had heard of them, rather stories from several of the elders. Of their magical powers and their swords of light. They were individuals of human capabilities. But they seemed something right out of a fairy tale, something that was too surreal. How could a group of super humans become gone so easily. It didn't make sense so I refused to believe in them.

"Marcus… I was told that the Jedi were extinct."

"Not all of them. I suspected that some of them are hiding all across the galaxy. But to think that one of them is hiding all the way out here in Shisu. You know things are looking bad when you have to take refuge out here. But I guess we're no different..." Marcus seemed to be troubled by something. Something that rather nagged at him. "Jason," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know to much about Jedi culture. But what I heard from your father, is that Jedi aren't supposed to get their hands on a Qixoni crystal."

"Why not?"

"They have no need for it. I'm not sure why but… it's not normal for a Jedi to obtain one for self gain."

"She knew I had it… I had never shown it to her, but yet she saw behind me. She knew exactly what I was holding."

Marcus lifted himself from seat and made his way to the door.

"Jason," he called out. "You should thank your father. You're one step closer to getting off of Shisu. Get some sleep."

I took those words to heart as I lied down. But I don't know if I believe in them. It doesn't change the fact that I'm still on Shisu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

All that was left in my head was the ambient silence that swallowed me into the darkness. I felt my body to be still and motionless as I thought nothing of the ordinary. That feeling, that familiar feeling. It was that woman, the Jedi was the one who did this to me. She was the one who guided me into the shadows, where the mind calls out to nothingness.

"Wake up"

Was that her? No, it can't be.

"Jason"

"…Wake up Jason," called the voice of a woman. Elena? No. She was younger. My eyes finally adjusted to light. It was Penny, looking over me.

"My mother made you breakfast and my father is waiting for you outside." I stared at her dumbfounded, mainly because I had just remembered that I am no longer a son to him. I felt rather humiliated having this young girl stare at me, a man who cannot provide for a family let alone himself.

"I'll be ready soon," I said to Penny hoping for her to leave.

It didn't take me long for me to get dressed. I fixed the mattress sheets back to the way it was before I left as it was the least I could do. I took one last look at the quarter. Knowing full well that it was empty without him around.

"Clark," I whispered.

After breakfast I headed outside to see what Marcus had in store for me. The weather was clear yet it didn't excuse the harsh cold that burned our skin.

"I see you're ready for the day?" He yelled from afar. He was standing beside his own speeder waiting for me.

"What's this about?" I asked walking towards him.

"I'm late," he said with a smile.

"To the hunt? But you're never late."

"I am today, waiting for you that is."

I suddenly understood what he was trying to tell me. It had been five years since I went on a hunt, my first and last. Ever since that day I've always wanted something more. To go back to the hunt is the same as throwing it all away. Unless Marcus had something in plan. Marcus was either straight forward or complicated. Was I gambling on a hunt or a revelation? I decided to take him up on his offer.

"Let's go," I said hopping onto the back seat. He got on taking the lead and drove us out into the white void.

Time had passed as we both continued to ride through the snow wondering when we'll be able to catch us with the rest of tribe.

"What's the game?" I shouted.

"We chased a herd heading into the southern forest the other day. We found several small holes on the cliff side. They must have burrowed far into them, probably several meters for us to reach. So we were going to come in early and wait for them emerged."

"Isn't the forest dangerous?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't really seem to matter when the whole planet is trying to kill you."

He wasn't wrong about that. Dying had become so common for us that we sometimes forget to mourn. But we'll always remember the dead no matter what. Not because of our emotional ties, but because each man we lose is a setback for the tribe. At least that's what my father told me, that was his way of teaching me.

"Never protect your brothers for their lives, protect them for their contributions to the tribe."

But Marcus wasn't like my father. He saw the world differently, some argued that he saw it for what it really was. So why does he not lead? Why do I feel so uncertain that Marcus's words fail to really impress?

"You seem quiet back there," he called. But I didn't answer. "What's your gameplan?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you going to do now to get off this planet? I'm sure you gave it some thought last night."

He was serious about this. And the truth of it all; I hadn't given a single thought about it.

"Well?" He asked.

"… I don't know," I answered. "I need to rebuild my credits, but I can't sell to Gulubi anymore."

"Just look for a different business then."

They darkness in my head had resurfaced. The more I felt it the more I understood it's emptiness.

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked him. Marcus slowed the speeder to complete stop and looked back at me.

"How rusted has your training been since five years ago?"

I know that most of the elders and men could overpower me. But that didn't excuse the fact that my blood was the same as theirs. And that their strength and spirit was mine as well.

"Enough to protect myself. I'll kill as much as I need to."

He laughed a bit with a half smile. "I got ideas," he said. "But first, we need to take care of that over there."

He pointed to a figure who was about a hundred meters away. It was walking towards us while waving it's arms. Marcus began driving the speeder towards the figure. Closer and closer I began to notice the familiarity of the figure.

"Gilos!" I shouted. Gilos was several years older than I was and had loved accompanying his father on the hunts. So what was he doing all the way out here alone? Marcus parked the speeder right beside him so that Gilos could lay his tired arms on the vehicle. Gilos was a young and proud warrior who thrived for combat. To see his face struck with smudge, blood, and worst of all, fear, was something that definitely alarmed the both of us.

"Gilos," Marcus said softly. "What happened? Why are you not with the tribe?"

Gilos threw his spear into the back sea the speeder and climbed onto the front. He leaned back trying to capture his breath.

"We were…" he tried to say before he began to cough excessively. Marcus handed him his flask, but Gilos turned it down. He hold his throat trying to remain calm.

"We were ambushed…"

I jumped forward out of my seat to lean in closer to him.

"What!? By who?"

"Jason," said Marcus placing his arm across my chest. "Give him some space." He then brought his attention back to Gilos, hoping to find an explanation of the situation.

"Gilos, where are they? Where did ambushed take place?"

Gilos pointed his finger to the south. From there Marcus and I could see the outer rim of the forest that we were heading into. The distant trees that made up the forest entrance stood with ominous, now that we knew where Gilos escaped from.

"We were looking for game deep at the center, and all of sudden several strangers were shooting us with blasters." Gilos began to shake. "They fought back… But I… I ran away… I left my father behind."

"It's a good thing you did," Said Marcus. "Jason!"

"Yes?"

"Hand me your blaster, you're taking Gilos home. When you get back arrange a search party with the rest of the men."

"You're going in there alone?" I shouted. "Marcus, no offense but what can you do on your own? Let me and Gilos come with you."

"And what can you do?" He yelled. "Look at Gilos, does he look like he's capable of fighting right now? And what of you? You two will just slow me down. The best thing you can do is bring me reinforcements. Besides, I don't want you running straight into death."

Marcus reached in and grabbed my blaster right out of my holster and jumped off the standing speeder.

"Relax Jason," he said. "You know what your father and I are. We've been through worse in the past. Just follow your orders and I promise that things will work out."

With that Marcus began to walk south towards the far away trees of the forest while I sat down in the speeder with my terrified brethren.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It didn't feel right to drive away from the danger, where my father and best friend were fighting for their lives. But I didn't exactly have a choice now did I? I had a responsibility to take care of.

Gilos was silent as ever. It was unlike him to do that. He was a man who did nothing but talk loud and prey on animals solely because he simply loved spending time with his father. But in the face of a real dire situation, he abandoned him for the sake of his own life. I tell myself that I wouldn't do that. That I would step up for my tribe when the time came. But I doubt that would be true. I know that I will become a victim fearing for my own mortality. Marcus was right, I can't die here. I need to leave Shisu. But I can't exactly leave without repaying my debts. I owe them that much.

It's thoughts like these where I appreciate the darkness and emptiness that was introduced to me. Where my mind was calm and devoid of any anxiety. But that darkness was dangerous, as it wants nothing but desire. Calm and soothing it may be, but I can't live my life not wanting something out of it. I can't live with just nothing to say about it. Much like Gilos who's just sitting there silently fully realizing the reality of the world we live in.

I wonder if he had ever thought about that up until now. At that moment when he was attacked.

"How did you escape?" I asked him. He sat there silently, not a word escaping his mouth. It was almost heart breaking to see him in this state, lost and confused. "Gilos?"

"… I don't remember," he answered. "I saw shots flying everywhere and men dying one after another. I ran… and I ran… but I don't remember a thing. It's like pitch black or something."

I slowed down the speeder as glanced over to him. "Was it… like an empty silence?" I said to him.

"Yeah… it was like, one moment all the adrenaline was at its peak, and then nothing right after that. I can't remember anything right after the ambush. In fact, now that I think about it, my head didn't kick until I saw you and Marcus. Everything in between was just confusing and out of order."

At that moment I made a complete stop. It couldn't be, it would be too much of a coincidence.

"This planet. It attracts evil things."

Marcus, what did you walk yourself into. I cut the wheel of the speeder turning us completely around.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Gilos yelled.

"Gilos! Did you see a robed woman in the forest?" I asked while pulling the throttle. He didn't answer me, which worried me even more.

"I… I don't remember," he answered. A simple no would have satisfied me, but it was the fact that he couldn't answer. That's not good.

"I have to hurry," I whispered. "I won't let this happen again, it'll be different this time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We returned to the forest entrance, closer than we were before. But Marcus was nowhere to be seen. I fear that he might have ventured in too deep. Especially with the vastness of the southern forest. Just standing in front of the outer rim of it was intimidating. The arms of the dead trees stretched out of the ground twisted and wicked. And they huddled together so closely creating a wall that separated the forest from the emptiness of the Shizu snow.

"Jason! You're not thinking of going in alone are you?" Gilos asked afraid to return to that wicked darkness.

"I have to. Marcus will die if I don't warn him."

I stepped out of the speeder and looked into the back for weapons. Unfortunately, there was nothing to use and I had given my only blaster to Marcus.

"Here," said Gilos as he handed me his long metal spear. It imitated a silver quality, but the single pointed blade at the end was as real as authenticity. "Take my supply bag as well. You'll find rations, traps, and climbing equipment to help you."

"Thanks," I said wrapping the strap around my shoulder. "But hopefully I don't need to stay long enough to use it."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Run in, catch up with Marcus, and get out. If I'm not back in an hour-. No… thirty minutes, then you go back to the village for a rescue party."

I didn't say anything else to him. A second more was a second less to save Marcus. And that's something I couldn't afford. I ran towards the entrance so that I may bury myself deep into the southern forest. The uneven ground and the twisted uplifting roots worked in collaboration against me. Trekking through the forest proved to be difficult, but soon enough I came to realize the forest was merely for show. As the deeper I went, the more that the trees spread apart giving me more room and the ground became a little more leveled. It was certainly easier to navigate, but this comfort isn't here to stay, for I needed to get out of this place and fast.

"MARCUS!" I called out to several times hoping to get a response. It hasn't been long since we separated, yet he felt so far away as if he disappeared. Where could he have gone? I can't seem to find any way to track him either.

"MARCUS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Soon enough I found something of interest not too far away. I walked closer to it hoping it could lead me to Marcus or anyone else in the tribe. Red stains soaked onto the snow floor. I kneeled down to touch it. Warm, wet, and most of all… fresh.

At that moment I heard a loud roar to my right. It echoed throughout the forest, gossiping with the trees. In that direction stood a large hill blocking the identity of the sound. And then unleashed another loud roar stronger than the last one. Marcus. I ran up the hill with the worst case scenario already in my head. The best I could do was to come in at the last moment to save Marcus and bring him out of this forest alive. But I need to get up this damn hill first, only then can I finally do something about it.

"MARCUS! I'M HERE!"

At the bottom of other side of that hill was a battle that I misunderstood. Below me was the mysterious robed woman who looked up at me with confusion. And in front of her was a large white furred beast standing on its kegs. The monster extended it's arm and swung it against the distracted woman sending her flying against a tree. She fell into the snow unable to get up. The monster then locked it's demonic eyes at me. I wonder if this is what Marcus had meant by beings born on Shisu are born evil. Because I couldn't move my legs on the account of how much fear I was filled with. The beast then slammed his arms onto the ground and started to run on all fours uphill towards me. My mind had clicked at that point. On Shisu, It's us or them. I placed my hand on my holster in preparation to pull my blaster, until I realized that I had given that away to Marcus. I struggled to grip my hands onto the spear, but there was no time left. The beast was only a few meters away, and he was fast. It was going to ram right into me. I jumped out of the way before the beast lunged it's head against the slope where I stood, causing thick snow to fly way up into the air.

I had lost my footing and began to roll down the hill hitting all sides of my body. I eventually landed on the bottom of the hill with my spear still in my hands, but the lack of strength to wield it. I couldn't stand either, because of my legs sore with pain from the fall. I struggled to get myself off ground, but that was almost impossible.

The beast was searching left and right for me. I'm guessing it wasn't very intelligent, only acting upon brute force. It wasn't long before the beast had noticed me injured below the hill. The beast began to run down the hill in an attempt to ram into my again. It was much faster than before, there was no way for me to dodge it again in my condition. I only had a few seconds to act before beast had reached me.

With all my strength left in my arms, I lifted Gilos' spear and planted the flat end against the thick snow. At that moment the best had jump ready to maul it's claws against my flesh. I flinched and closed my eyes in anticipation of the what was to come. Either me or the beast. Luckily, it was the beast.

I opened my eyes slowly when I felt the warm scent of blood spilled across my face. The beast had lodge Gilos' spear into its flesh with all its weight. It now hovers against my injured body. I crawled myself away from the corpse moments before it fell into the snow.

With the threat gone and the adrenaline simmered, I soon started to feel the real aching of my body. I wasn't bleeding nor did I have any broken bones, just a series of bruises that'll last me for weeks. But I had power through it, for my mission wasn't over. I forced myself to stand up and walk towards the corpse. A large white beast, killed by my hands.

Yeah right.

I was just lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for Gilos' spear, then my dream would have vanished. The beast lied on it's side, making it so that my only weapon was easy to retrieve. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the beast had other wounds besides he fatal one caused by my dumb luck. They were… burn marks. And deep ones at that. This isn't from an ordinary blaster shots, they look like as if the beast was… cut?

The Jedi! I almost forgot about her. I turned to the tree that she was thrown to, and surely enough she was still laying there in the snow. I was careful to approach her. This woman, is capable of many things. But why is she alone? Were was her entourage that ambushed my tribe? And what did she do to Marcus.

I poked her with the flat end of the spear to see if I could get a reaction. Unfortunately she was motionless. I got on my knees and flipped her over so that I could see her face. However her hood was obscuring her. However it was her indeed. Slim jaw, pale skin, and black lips. I pulled her hood back to so that I could get a better look at my enemy.

With all this black clothing and lipstick, I wasn't expecting her to have silver hair. It was short and cut, but a defining feature that is uncommon on Shisu, a planet filled to the brim with white snow.

I laid my head against her chest and listened very carefully amongst the silence of the trees

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She's still breathing. She'll be useful to me that way. But first, I need to retrieve something of mine, something that'll fix my life and bring my dream back ton track. I poured my hands into her robes feeling for what she stole from me. But the only thing she had on her person was a metal cylinder.

"…What… is this?" I whispered. It looked like a container made up of several random pieces of metal scraps. Although, you couldn't really fit anything in here except for a piece of paper. But the strangest piece was the bright red button on the middle. I placed my thumb over the button, and held it in such a way that felt like a weapon.

I had heard the stories of the Clone Wars. And that the republics greatest allies were the Jedi. Warriors with magical powers who fought against tyranny and injustice. But their most iconic and preferred method of fighting in battles were their unique weapons. The lightsaber. They swung Beams of light pouring from their arms against their enemies. Is this metal cylinder… what I think it is? If I press this button… will a beam of light appear?

I squeezed my hands tightly and pushed my thumb down onto the button to see this spectacular phenomenon of advanced weaponry. But nothing happened. I pushed the button several more times expecting something exciting to happen. But in the end, all I saw was a disappointment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Her last unique feature was her bright blue eyes as they had opened for the first time since she was knocked down unconscious. It took her seconds to react as she began to move rapidly after she had saw me. Luckily for me I had her tied up against a tree with the climbing equipment that Gilos gave me. I pointed my spear at her, pressing the tip of the blade against her neck.

"I have questions that need answers. And you owe me for everything that you did to me, especially since I saved your life."

I pulled the spear away from her as I returned to cooking the meat I cut from the beast over the fire I had made. The Jedi woman had calmed down by not moving as much.

"You're that merchant from before," she said.

"I'm more than just a merchant," I replied. "And you're not using any of that Jedi mumbo jumbo on me either? First of all, tell me who you are, and what someone like you is dong on Shisu."

The woman stared at me as if she was trying to manipulate me again with that magic. "Stop that," I said to her. "Tell me who you are!"

"…My name is Virion Malik, and my business has nothing to do with you."

"Oh I beg to differ," I argued. "You see, my tribe was ambushed here in these woods, the very same that you're currently wandering around in. And one of my buddies seemed to have ran into you," I said to her holding Gilos' spear right to her face so that she wouldn't forget it. "You recognize this don't you? My friend doesn't seem to remember what happened after the ambush, but you do. So, tell me what happened."

"You're friend was trying to kill me," she answered. "He was running around the forest like a mad man waving that… prop around. He charged right at me. I then used my mumbo jumbo on him so that he would leave me alone. Now I don't happen to see how any of this is my fault so I demand that you untie me this instant."

"No can do Ms. Jedi."

"It's Malik."

"Whatever. Anyhow you also stole something from me as well. Something very valuable. And I want it back."

She remained silent, unwilling to acknowledge what she stole. Or more so scammed. I pulled her robes from the ground and patted them to emphasized the emptiness that they held.

"I don't know where you hid it, but I searched everywhere for it. I'll say this much, it wasn't easy putting your clothes back on."

"You're sick," she said with disgust.

"And you're manipulative. But enough about that, where is the crystal? All that I found on you was this metal cylinder."

She sighed rolling her eyes as if I wasn't paying attention.

"It's in the cylinder isn't it?" I concluded.

"Obvious isn't it?" She smirked. It seems that I have everything I needed from her. I grabbed the large flat rock I was using to cook my meal on and placed the cylinder on top of it. I then grabbed another rock and raised it over my head so that I can reclaim my possession.

"Wait!" She shouted. "What do you think you're doing! I need that!"

"It doesn't belong to you," I said. She paused unable to say anything. "This gem is supposed to get us off this planet! And it's because of you, that dream is ruined. My family has broken apart because of you. So no, I will not give this away."

"Look kid…"

"It's Jason."

"Okay. Look Jason, I'm sorry for what I did. That wasn't my intention. But I do need that crystal. I have traveled a very long way and spent many years to obtain it. So in return I'll do whatever you want, just as long as you give me that crystal."

Whatever she gives me. What can she give that's equivalent to something that's priceless. Unless…

"You're not from Shisu. Are you?"

"Pardon?"

"What do plan on doing once you're done… with whatever this is?"

"…I'm going to leave Shisu." This woman. She can bring my dream into the realm of reality. I had a choice, to leave now. Or to listen to my guilt. After everything I had put my family through. I mean, what have they done for me. But then again what I have I done to them. Shisu is a place that attracts evil. And those who are born on Shisu are born evil. Not me. I'll prove them wrong. I'll do it my own way.

"Malik," I called out. "The crystal is not mine to give. It belongs to my father. It was his trophy from the Clone Wars. If you want it you'll have to ask him." I kneeled down to her so that I can loosen her binds. "He's with the tribe. Can you help me find them?"

Malik snickered at me. "You saved my skin earlier. I guess I owe you that much," she said putting on her robes and raising her hood. "Oh, one more thing," she said walking towards me. She placed a hand on my shoulder rubbing it gently only to follow up with a fierce punch to my stomach.

"That's for undressing me. Now let's go find your brethren."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Malik was leading the way through the wicked woods while I followed behind. I think part of that was because of my condition. Even though I managed to kill that large beast, My arms and legs are constantly aching from the fall. Yet somehow, Malik appeared to be fine, despite being thrown into a tree. She walks and talks like me, dresses like me, but her endurance is unremarkable. But there's no way she could beat me. Her strange magic gives her an advantage sure enough. But she wasn't able to hold her own with that beast. In addition, she's unarmed. Well, except for that metal cylinder that I currently have in my possession. Yet it doesn't seem to do anything other than house my father's crystal.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"I do not," she answered. "But the southern forest isn't large enough to where it would be impossible to find them. I'm going to retrace my steps where I ran into your friend and see if we can find a lead to track your tribe."

"Well at this point I missed my deadline, It's going to be about two hours for the search party to arrive," I said.

"You're village sounds rather large and organized," she said. "Do they usually come to this forest?"

"No," I said. "They don't usually come here."

"That would be wise of them. I sense dark things here."

"You scared or something?"

"No," she said looking back at me. "But you should be."

She stopped walking completely. In front of us was a series of footprints that spread out in four separate directions.

"Was this where you ran into Gilos?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "But some of these prints are _new_."

A chilling silence struck between us, unaware of what to make of this situation.

"Get down," she whispered dropping to the ground. I followed suit which my legs regretted.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

 _"Hush."_ I looked at her to see where her eyes were focusing on. I then calculated that information my slowly moving my head in her direction where I saw endless snow covered in sparse trees. And in the far distance stood two men, _wandering, searching, scouting._

"You said your tribe was ambushed?" Asked Malik.

"Yeah, I'm betting we'll find them if we stalked them. right?"

"Stay behind me." She then crouched behind a tree and fixated her eyes on the two faraway men. Meanwhile I stayed behind holding on to the single shred of hope.

 _Don't worry Marcus. I'll find you._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a half hour of stalking we saw the two armed men walked into a rather small unnoticed cave beneath a high cliff. I'm surprised they didn't notice two robed people following them. But maybe this was the kind of thing Malik was good at: _deception._ Was this because of her Jedi magic? Maybe. Normally that kind of talk would be insane, but after experiencing what she did to me yesterday, there's just little to no doubt about it now. But there's no denying I could subdue her. My only weakness is my mind. And I won't let her exploit that again.

"We're here," she said stepping out of her hiding place. She began to walk head straight into the cave. Just what exactly was she even thinking.

"Are you insane? You're just going to walk in?"

"What do you propose we do? We know nothing of another entrance and even if we did, we don't have time to waste."

"But you don't even have a weapon."

"No. But you do. Now let's go"

The only argument I had against walking right into this suicide mission was the fact that we don't even know if the tribe is even in there to begin with. But where else could we look. And most of all, would Marcus have found this cave as well?

Malik and I stood at the small entrance of the cave. There was only one straight path wide enough for three people to fit in. There was nobody in sight.

"This cave must really go far in," I said. Malik looked over to me placing her index finger on her lips. I complied and began to follow her lead into the long path. As we walked deeper I noticed mechanical lights used to lighten the path further in where light couldn't reach. It seems this cave is often visited. So much that we heard the firing of a loud blaster echo throughout the cave.

 _"ANSWER ME!"_

Malik stopped immediately. I guess I wasn't the only one who heard all of that just now. Malik then resumed her investigation by walking faster. I was eager was well, standing so closely behind her.

At the end of the path we came to a sudden cliff. The walls of the cave spread even further and deepened down vertically onto a flooring where several men were standing armed with weapons and surrounded by cargo and supplies. Malik laid flat on the ground poking her head against the edge of the cliff.

"Jason!" She snarled. I dropped down laying beside her poking my head out the cliff as well. Below us among those men was one familiar face. It was Marcus. He was standing on his knees with his hands tied surrounded by two men.

"You're not going to talk are you?" said one of the gunmen leaning forward to Marcus, trying to intimate him. What he didn't know was that Marcus was always hard headed, and it was only inevitable that he would spit onto the man trying to coerce him. But that gunman wasn't having it. He fired two shots right into Marcus's chest. Marcus fell flat on the ground with smoke and blood leaking from his body.

"Bring in another one," said the gunman.

At that point I was ready to burst out yelling for revenge, for blood. After all that, after everything we've been through, he disappears just like that, with nothing to show for it.

But somehow, I was refused the right to speak. I don't know how, but I could feel that familiar comforting darkness again. It's nothingness was a warm welcome from fear and anxiety. Was this Malik's doing?

I looked over to her to get an answer. She was standing on one knee with her arm stretched towards the ceiling. I looked over at what she was trying to grab ahold of. She was reaching for the stalactites far above, attached to the ceiling. What was she trying to accomplish?

But I saw soon enough with my very own eyes. Somehow, by some strange miracle of the impossible. _The stalactites began to shake._ Every single one of them were shaking trying to break free from the ceiling.

"Jason," Malik said softly. "What you're feeling now, is very powerful. Whatever you do, don't let that be your reason for fighting. It'll consume you, and turn you into the very thing you hate. So... Don't cry Jason. Whatever you do, don't cry for that man and his son."

 _Was I... crying?_

Soon enough the stalactites broke free from their prison and began to fall in unison. Malik grabbed my spear and jumped off the cliff at that exact moment.

The stalactites fell on to men piercing and cracking their flesh and bones. And Malik of all else fell on top of Marcus's shooter. She forced Gilos' spear into the back of his neck and passed it through his stomach. She then grabbed his blaster and proceeded to take care of the rest of the men who were all still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

It lasted only a few seconds. Every single foe never even knew what was going to happen. She never gave them a chance. But they lost that right. After what they did to Marcus. I'm glad. I'm glad that they all died horribly. It was well deserve, beautiful in fact. I can leave this place satisfied that vengeance was carried today. So why... why was I crying?

 _Was I... crying? For Marcus?_

 _"Jason, what did I just tell you?"_

Was that... Malik? How can she speak to me so calm and softly? She so far away from me. I wouldn't be able to hear her like this.

 _"Jason, this is the way things are now. You need to accept it."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A well placed ladder was there to take me hold on to Marcus. Maybe. _Just maybe._ I could get the chance to hear him say something. A glimmer of hope. A chance to aid him back to life.

But by the time I reached him. He was already long dead.

"I'm sorry," said Malik. Her tone sounded different than I previously heard. But not enough for me to appreciate. If I had came sooner. Then maybe this wouldn't had happen. She placed a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't give her my attention. Marcus was all that mattered. And now he's dead because of me.

"Jason. I'm sensing others." Malik began to walk ahead into a twisted passage until she was gone. I couldn't bring myself to follow her. I couldn't leave Marcus all by himself.

"Jason! You might want to see this!"

Yet I had no choice.

I laid him down closing his eyes so that he could rest. _I'll come back for you._

Jason!"

"I'm here."

I went through the twisted passage and came into another large cavern room. Malik was standing in the entrance. She didn't dare take another step forward. And neither could I.

Before us were group of carcasses wearing my tribal clothing. About a total of fifteen men who's faces I had recognized. They belonged to fathers, mother, wives, sons, and daughters. Men who I knew. Men who are now shot to shreds and thrown into a bloody pile.

"All of them..." I whispered shaking uncontrollably. "I know them. I saw all of them completely fine before I left to go to town. Who? Who could have done this?"

"Jason. look."

Malik pointed far away across the other side of the cavern to a wall that looked to be cages. We ran to it. And upon closer inspection I saw more men behind bars who recognized me instantly.

"Jason!" Yelled Barron, the first son of the elders and the oldest of my generation. He was a large muscle man with a thick beard and mustache who fought with an iron fist.

"Everyone! it's Jason! He's come for our rescue!"

Those words caused an armada of men to leap from the shadows of their cells just to see me in disbelief.

 _"Jason?"_

 _"I don't believe it?"_

 _"How did he get pass the guards?"_

 _"Who cares? Get us the out of here!"_

They were all familiar faces. Faces I grew up with. And faces that I was glad to see. But something was wrong. There was a certain group of people who I didn't see here. And neither are they among the dead except for one.

"Barron. Where's father?"

He was quiet.

"In fact. Where are all of the elders? I don't see any of them."

"The gang took them all to their hideout for interrogation and left us here as expendables for their sick practices."

"Interrogation. Why would they do that?"

Barron looked away from me. His eyes were caught somewhere else.

"Is that... who I think she is?"

I looked behind me to see Malik who was standing there.

"Jason, I'll explain everything later. But we need to get out of here first."

"...right."

It didn't matter what I thought of right now. What matters now is that my brethren are alive and ready to fight. And I know that my father is alive as well and will remain that way for some time. But I still can't get _him_ out of my mind. No matter how hard I wanted to. No matter how dangerous it was to be distracted.

"Jason," called Malik. "We need to go. I'm sensing others coming."

"I don't know how to unlock these cages."

She walked forward aiming the blaster she stole earlier at the cages.

"Everyone! Stand back!"

They all ran to the back as soon as she began to open fire at the metal cages forcing the metal doors to be swung open. A total of thirty-two men ran out of cells with Barron at the front. Yet they seemed intimated by Malik. Who wouldn't be, after what I saw several minutes ago. She stood in front of Barron looking up at the towering giant. She handed him her blaster to him and accepted the gift. I wondered which of the two was the strongest.

"There are weapons at the front. Claim them and prepare for the enemy. They'll arrive shortly."

"You heard the lady everyone! Grab anything that you can! And prepare for combat!"

My brethren ran passed me in two single file lines back to the other large cavern. Barron and Malik stayed behind with me.

"Jedi," said Barron. "There's another exit in this room. I do not know where it goes but you should escape. You shouldn't get involved in our fight."

"I have a deal with the boy over there. Without me you wouldn't have gotten this far."

"Fair enough. You make good allies Jason. Even if it complicates things."

Malik left while Barron and I had a few seconds together.

"Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Do not give that woman your trust. No good will come of it."

"That's not what's important right now."

"I only wish you can say that again when the time comes."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Barron along with the rest of the tribe were shocked to see a pile of dead guards laying all across the cavern with stalactites piercing their flesh.

"She did all this by herself?" Barron whispered to me. I didn't answer him. I was still outraged at the outcome of Marcus's fate. But looking at it now, Malik's work of art was terrifying. How could one person cause this much destruction. And it confused me as well.

How is it that she was able to do this much damage but couldn't stand her own against that white beast earlier? I myself barely survived that battle out of pure dumb luck.

"C'mon!" Shouted Barron. "Grab what you can and head up the ladder." The thirty-two of my young tribesmen scattered in unison picking up any weapons and blasters from the dead hands of the enemy. They climbed the ladder in a single line hurrying as fast as they can.

Barron was the last one followed by me and Malik. There was about fifteen men standing on the ledges of the cavern while the rest where standing inside the path me and Malik entered earlier. There wasn't much room to move around forcing us to huddle together.

"Jason," I heard Malik call. "This terrain is disadvantageous for thirty-two men."

"Don't worry about our situation Jedi," scoffed Barron. "You're looking at a leader here." Barron then shouted from the bottom of his lungs so thar his command echoed to all ears.

"Anyone with a long range rifle, pass it to the front!" The men began to exchange their weapons so that Barron could organize his strategy. "I want two firing rows at the front, the entrance is wide enough for four men! front row kneel and back row stand! There should be enough for eight rifles aimed at those bastards!" And eight men it was. They stood and kneeled just as Barron demanded and prepared themselves for his next orders.

"You will fire when you see the enemy! And you will slowly move forward until we reach the entrance! And any man that falls will be immediately replaced! Do not break out of this formation!"

Barron then looked back over to Malik and I. "How close are they now Jedi?"

"They'll be here in just a few seconds. And I'm sensing twice as many men."

"It makes no difference even if it was a thousand."

"Barron! We see them!" Shouted someone from the front row.

"Fire!"

In that instant the sounds of numerous loud blasters echoed throughout cave nonstop. I could see already that two men from the front row had already drop dead. Malik was right. This want an ideal battle ground. But it seems we were underestimating Barron. Because we eventually began to move forward.

"Keep moving! Don't let those killers overwhelm you!"

Me and Malik in the back passed through the entrance and into the thin passage from earlier. We could see more bright shots illuminating the dark cavern and hear the echoes of war cries. As we moved forward we had to step over the bodies of my unfortunate brethren who served their duty. But it wasn't long until I saw the bodies of the enemy who were shot from the first volley. Barron's plan was working after all. We're going to survive!

"Keep moving forward! We're almost there!"

My brethren shouted in victory as they continued to march forward in this narrow passage. The enemy had difficulty trying to break the front row formation. I feel as though they weren't expecting opponents to be so well organized. Made me wonder how did they get captured in the first place.

"Grenade!" Someone shouted. A small canister was thrown passed the front row and into the middle of our band.

"Brace yourselves!" Yelled Barron.

We all kneeled, pushed, and ducked. We did whatever they could withstand the explosion.

 _BOOM._

I could feel the cave shake. Dust and pebbles had fell and impacted my head. I glanced up and saw Baron trying to control the damage done to my brothers. I was unable to tell who was dead or alive.

I looked behind me and saw Malik standing with her arms raised skyward. Her face looked rather uncomfortable, as if she was struggling with something.

"Malik!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Go!" She answered. "Get... out of here."

Baron then grabbed my shoulder.

"C'mon Jason! This cave is going to collapse!"

I quickly responded by getting up on my feet and following Baron. I quickly looked behind me just to be sure. Malik was still standing there with her arms raised struggling with nothing.

 _"Don't tell me..."_

I looked above up only to see large portions of the ceiling already broken apart. Except they weren't falling. They were floating mid-air.

"Baron, I'll meet up with you later."

I ran back towards Malik.

"Jason!" I could hear him yell at me. I'm glad that he's worried about me. It seems I still have friends here. And I'm not going to lose another.

I was almost there. She saw me heading towards her.

"Don't!" She pleaded "I can't concentrate!" But I wasn't listening. I leaped at her grabbing her by the waist with both of my arms. I pushed ourselves several feet away from the large rocks that floated above us. We fell onto the ground where we both laid down along with the other corpses from the battle.

In that instant the large rocks were no longer suspended mid-air and naturally fell closing the passage.

"You fool," she whispered. I stood up and walked towards the small landslide in front of me.

"You shouldn't have rescued me. I could have handled myself."

"We have a deal, remember?" I said. "My father wasn't among them. Besides, I'm relieved to know my brothers are free and armed. They can handle themselves."

She then stood up so that our quest could resume.

"This entrance is blocked. The ogre told me of another passage."

 _Ogre? I'll have to use that next time._


End file.
